1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vine stand and, more particularly, the invention relates to a vine stand enabling users to manipulate the growth, direction, and distribution of vines and other creeping plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A delightful addition to any home decor is potted plants and flowers. Carefully placed plants and fresh flowers can set the tone for a room, creating a mood through lush greenery, aromatic scents and a simple reminder of the outdoors. Outdoors, plants provide a simple means of enhancing the appearance of a home, garden or yard, creating a pleasing and welcoming environment. Providing a sense of balance and a pleasant atmosphere, plants are a decorative element that truly serves a functional purpose. In fact, many people fail to appreciate that 100% of the oxygen we breathe is a direct product of photosynthetic plants. For many people, a favorite type of plants is vines. Vines have both aesthetic and functional purposes and are more versatile than most plants, as they can grow horizontally as ground covers or climb upwards on arbors, beams and other supports creating a dramatic effect.